CODEX: NECRONS - Necrus IV Tombworld
Introduction The Necrus Four Tombworld, fourth from the sun of the Necrus system, isn't like most tombworld encountered by any race of the galaxy- no, this tombworld houses all the machines capable of reproducing the necron's technology, and the necron inhabitants retain the fantastic knowledge previously thought to have been turned into but dust in the wind. Even the lowest warrior retains their full knowledge, and deep burining hate, from the past. This, plus the gigantuan power of Necrontyr technology, is a monumental threat to not just the galaxy, but possibly the entire universe. These necrons are now launching crusades, supported by old necron technology plus their tactics learned over many milennia of warfare, and ever gaining momentum by the progress of new inventions and weapons, rapidly becoming ever more deadly. Overview The Necrons of this Tombworld, unlike most necrons, seemingly posess much fatser reaction times than others of their kind, and every single necron of this tombworld posess tremendous combat skills, unmatched by all save only the most gifted, even a single warrior can be a major threat to entire populations of cities. Their endless hate for the living is so vast in fact that they create a shocking effect if one were to glance into their eyes, they treat all living the same as a man would treat an ant under his boot, and see them as only as food for the C'tan, and at highest, slaves. The mere presence of a small detachment causes a dreadful fear to overtake anything with a soul, causing them to run or to go insane, but it is major invasions from this tombworld that have the most terrible effect, the deepest depths of hate causing shifts in the material universe, causing mirrored, time-warping effects at completley different parts of the universe. Though a man may try to ecape from the enclosing maw of the tombworld, he will be nothing but hopeless, for freedom against the Armies of the Star Gods is impossible. The Blessing of the C'tan Most necrons are simply husks of their former selves and intelligence, being strong in firepower, but slow in reaction time and tactics. The C'tan saw this after a few thousand of necrons from other tombworlds were transferred into metal, and seeing that their slow actions may be taken advantage of, they transferred the souls of this such Tombworld with great care and accuracy, leaving the full intelligence of the worlds knowledge. now they can even further perfect the machines that overcome mathematical impossibilities and warp time and space so their machines are perfect. The fantastic knowledge of the Necrontyr can be used in full force, ships being built that can cross the universe in a blink of an eye, and their own bodies being able to withstand the ravages of eternity. Ranking system The Necrons of the Tombworld appear in the colours Gunmetal Grey and Dark bronze, with their spines and chest symbol being bright green. Their weapons are Dark green with light bronze and silver attachments. Important necrons have gold and bright green add-ons as symbols of achivement. The add-ons are sometimes not always permanently worn by the necron. Green items are used as a method of identification, these colourations are built into the armour of the necron. *'Green trim- '''Usually dictates that the necron has come from the deeper parts of the Tomb, the green trim is sensitive to energy beacons, which serves the same purpose of the necron's spines, (Drawing energy for their weapons) making them very powerful *'Green armour plating-''' Indicates that the necron is a Pariah, these plates increase the Pariah's anti-psychic abilities. Metallic items are a system of promotion and rank. Can be acheived in any order: (Though silver versions must be earned before gold) Silver honours *'Silver mask- '''the necron has specialized in close combat *'Silver Trim -''' The Necron has pleased the C'tan, and has earned the right to become an elite. Gold honours *'Gold mask -' the necron has specialized in weapons, and so usually seen carrying a specialized weapon. *'Gold shoulder pads-' the necron is very experienced and can lead squads of lesser-ranked warriors. *'Gold trim- '''the necron has performed many amazing feats (E.g beheading an inquisitor lord-etc) and survived. *'Gold breastplate (Carapace)-''' the necron has proved himself worthy of the tomb. Achived twice It may become a lord if it wishes. *'Blue Trim (On the gold plating)- '''indicates that the gold honours have been achieved for a second time. Technology The Necrontyr's transference from cursed, flesh covered into bodies of living metal, had caused them to lose a lot of their original selves, and so the knowledge of how to recreate the miraculous technologies from aeons ago has been lost. Few tombworld harbor the machines to recreate the technology and even fewer know how to use them. Because of the c'tan's special care in transferring their conciousness', the average necron from this world is far more intelligent then those past encountered of other planets. As of this knowledge, these necrons can manufacture the terribly powerful gauss weapons, build the destructive vehicles known as the monoliths, and invent new technologies to harvest the teeming species of the galaxy. Sightings of new necron classes have been reported by several races from the tombworld's latest battles. The Classes include the Tombkeeper, an Immortal with heavy armour and equipped with devastating weapons (Basically necron terminators, with the 2+ amour save), the Raider, which is a warrior with its legs replaced with a wraith's tail (allowing it to hover) and armed with a Tombscythe, and the Tomb Scorpyon, which is a scorpion- like artificial construct intended as a squad disruptor and melee weapon rather than to repair damaged necrons. Also seen are new war machines and titians that dominate the landscapes, their firepower unmatched, and they bring swift death to their opponents. One of the most identifiable ones is the Tomb Guardian, a gigantic destroyer-like titan, almost 20 stories high. The are equipped with tri-linked pylons and power matrixes attached to massive particle accellerators and power boosters, making them ever more deadly. Also seen are grav-tanks of varying classes, known as prism tanks, they vary from light, anti-infantry tanks to heavy artillery. They appear as hovering, triangular pyramid shaped, featureless blocks. Existing war machines are now being widely used, turrets such as the Pylon, titans such as the arachinoid Tomb Stalker, and the heavily altered, and much more deadly, Doomsday Monoliths. History Discovery Uncountable years ago when first ancestors of the Eldar were crawling from the seas,when the galaxy was still young, and during the war in heaven when the Old Ones battled for millenea against the Necrons. During the cataclysmic wars, This Planet was discovered by Arkhtyr R'a himself during a scouting mission into the Old Ones territory. It is said that as he set foot on his future domain, seeing its strategic location, he left a single Necrystal on the ground, claiming "I will be back to retrieve it when we win this war". This explains the fact that the crystal is not indegiounous to this planet, and yet it thrives. Colinisation After the War with the Old ones, Arkhtyr's fleet returned as promised. This planet is beleived to be the first planet to be colinised after that war. The home planet of the necrons was destroyed, the necron race spread out across their galaxy, quickly colinising worlds before the Enslavers reached them. With the impossibilities of necron technology, the planet's core was neutralised to solidified rock, ceasing tectonic movement, and mass colinisation began. Eventually, virtually the entire surface was covered with towering black structures; factories, stasis tombs, hangers, spaceports, and other structures suitable for housing an entire planet's population for millions of years, and then launching a great crusade. The First Awakening Many milennea after the necrons lay to rest in their stasis tombs, a large Eldar scouting force of a certian Craftworld had set foot on this world. The Farseer with them collapsed onto his knees, sensing an overwhelming force of future evil and endless carnage. The eldar ventured into the depths of the Tomb, eager to end this threat, but they never returned. Unknown to the galaxy, the last moments of this force was their atempt to destroy the power generator in the planet's core, keeping the necrons alive, but before explosive charges could be set down, the necrons arose, completley surrounding the eldar, and destroying them in a tide of gauss fire. This encounter, strangley enough, occured at exactly the same time of the wars known as "World War two" on Terra, the Eldar farseer's death occured at exactly the same time the the resistance's leader, named Adolf Hitler, took his own life. It is beleved the psychic scream of the farseer's death manifested itself deep in the emotions of this human. The Second Awakening This is the first major awakening, the entire forces of this world have awoken. The entire planet is shifting as the necrons below stir, sudden polar disruptions and tectonic shifts have created apocalyptic earthquakes, the massive black cliffs have cracked and the rock fell to the ground, standing in their place are towering tombs, strangely not affected by the chaos around them, the ground has buckled and raptured, revealing bottomless abysses and opening the stasis tombs to the surface. The stars in the skies dissapeared one by one, while the atmosphere filled with unaturally dark, swirling clouds while massive electrical storms and acid rain pour onto the sand and unearthly winds whip it up again. The first Necron to reach the surface was the Necron Lord of the Tombworld. A massive, sickly green beam of unimaginable force erupted from the spire of an energy pyramid on the Northern pole, the soul light from endless past crusades, and Arkhtyr R'a the lord of the Tombworld, awoke. He strode though the gigantuan entrance to his tomb, his silvered joints carrying him across the rubble, its burning, soulless eyes scanning the landscape. With a gesture, a cyclone of raw energy surrounded its body, and an ancient Warscythe erupted from the depths of the world and found it's place in the lords right hand. The lord rose the staff into the air, calling the C'tan to aid in their purge of the galaxy, and in its left hand activated a Resurrection Orb, after the orb materialized, the Lord smashed it into the ground, and the scourge of Necrons made their way to the surface. Most notable Battles. After their first war, the Red Harvest Crusade is now picking up momentum. With titanic wars being held on all borders of their already large empire. '''The First Battle- ' The first four companies of the Sons of Thor chapter are sent to neutralize the tombworld's awakening in an annihilation mission, and are entirely destroyed. War with Waaagh! Killaklaw-''' '''The Lurus Skirmish: The first recorded attack of other species of the galaxy was on the Planet Lurus of the Gorrhu system. Both a small detatchment of the Necrons (mostly warriors) and a small (in ork standards) detatchment of a waaagh!, collided in a violent battle. As the sun rose more and more ork boyz died by gauss fire, their skins flaying into atoms. A band of nobs attacked a Pariah squad, leaving two dead, a heavy destroyer tried to shoot them but missed, then the pariahs swung their deadly warscythes in wide arcs and sliced the orks into halves with ease. Eventally most of the orks were killed and the remaninig few retreated, since their warboss wasn't present to rally them. The Battle for Gorrhunus: The largest planet of the Gorrhu system (and the waaagh!'s base of operations) was then attacked by the necron advance, a necron raiding party including warriors, destroyers, pariahs and Lord Secundus Horaphis R'a himself. Even though horribly outnumbered, Horaphis' tactical genius prevailed and they crushed them. An ork trukk was the first to attack, it rammed into a warrior squad, and as it drove into the distance, most of them rose back to life again. Horaphis R'a and his personal pariah bodyguards were attacked by Warboss Killaklaw himself, clad in power armour, he proved to be a powerful opponent to them in close combat (being that their disruption feilds only worked on vehicles), but Horaphis had no reason to re-strategise, his bodyguard's gauss blasters peeled away layers of his armour and wounding him, KillaKlaw, who was obiously furious, charged towards them, but his power klaw proved usless agains their necrodermis skin. Then, if Horaphis could smile, he would of been while his and his pariahs warscythes chopped the warboss until he was nothing more than bloodied sacks of bone and metal. The destroyer known as Anu'bys had proved himself to be a chillingly good marksman during the battle, and was premoted with a the gold mask and gold trim honours. Clash of the Crusades The first major battle had begun, Abbadon the Despoiler's Thirteenth crusade had clashed with Arkhtyr R'a's Red Harvest in an apocalyptic battle, Ships were hammering eachother in space, while wars were being held on large asteroids and orphan worlds.On one such deserted planet, the leaders of both crusades came face-to-face. To the necron side, a massive phalanx of warriors and destroyers ponderously advanced, both Horaphis and Arkhtyr were present at the battle, both guiding the force fouth. Abbadon's twisted and decaying face crinkled as he smiled, as he said to himself, "These rusted and misguided lumps of metal.. (laughs)... even my simplest tactic will fool them" But he wasn't aware this tombworld was very different from the many others he encounted, he was suddenly surrounded by a squad of flayed ones, the murderous psychopaths rose from the earth and ravenously clawed at him, hungry for flesh, he casually swung his Deamon Sword and killed them, but, its soul flaying ability was useless, half on the rose back up again, and ever more flayed ones stepped into the empty places. While Abbadon was occupied with others that shared his personality, his defiler was completly wrecked by heavy gauss fire, a squad of destroyers skimmed through a crumbling tower and cut down a charging squad of khorne bezerkers. The battle seemed in the necron's favour until one of the traitor primarch Angrons's ex-ship captains, Khârn the betrayer, attacked a squad of warriors, with his chainaxe and plasma pistol he killed the entire squad, even though being showered in gauss lightning and his flesh being torn off, he never stumbled a step. The pile of metal wreckage that once was the warriors didn't piece back together this time though, but instead phased out into an eerie, black mist, before dissapearing completely. Khârn continued to cut down the ranks of warriors, and Abbadon had finished his battle with the flayed ones, more and more necrons were struggling to hold them back. But then, the future victory fell back into necron hands, Horaphis R'a glanced ad Arkhtyr, nodded, and then Arkhtyr rose his staff into the air, suddenly a typhoon of sickly green electricity spun around, forming two tornadoes, then twin monoliths phased into the centre of the vortexes, when fully materialised discharged thick bolts of deadly lightining, melting terminators as if they were made if wax, and teleporting specialised, elite warriors and immortals to their front portals. Abbadon sensed defeat as he scanned the battlefeild, more and more of his marines were getting slaughtered, a rare sight in all his years of bloody carnage, Khârn had finally fallen, and his unconsious body taken away by surviving chaos marines. With all his summoned daemons returned to the warp, and all of his preadator tanks gone, Abbadon chose to surrender, and he and the rest of his crusade teleported back to the eye of terror. Cleansing of the Arzanxus system ''' '''The destruction of Ferrax: '''Now the necrons were about to face an alien threat unlike no other on the jungle world of Ferrax; The necron's utter opposites, the tyranids of Hive Fleet Larinthus. The necrons were humanoid, completely metal, and hated psychic power, while the tyranids were insectoid, used only living material made from chitin and other bioengineering, and focussed mainly on psychic commanding and attacks. The battle raged in the thick swampy area in the south-eastern hemisphere, the tyranids chose to start collecting biomass where the largest amount of life could be found. Suddenly, Arkhtyr R'as entire stike force teleported onto the surface, and took the insects by surprise. Hive fleet Larinthus was not a weak fleet, it proved itelf to be a worthy opponent, all of them clad in biomorphs and their exoskeletons reinfoced. Endless swarms of gaunts overwhelmed the force backed up by warriors and genestealers, while lumbering carnifexes provided heavy support, and several trygons loomed in the distance. The necrons surrounded the tyranids, and in a matter of a few short hours, wiped out the hive fleet completley. How to Paint the Necrons of Necrus IV Armoury The Tombworld has also created many new kinds of weapons and wargear. Some of which is being used by other tombworlds. '''Gauss Harvester- A three-barreled variant of the gauss blaster Heavy Gauss flayer-''' a gauss flayer with two particle acceleration chambers instead of one, making it fire longer distances and able to recover from shots at a faster rate. 'Particle Flamer- '''A flamethrower like weapon that showers oppenents in particles travelling at the speed of light, devastating against flesh and has a limited effectivness against armour. '''Heavy Gauss Blaster-' a gauss blaster with two additional particle accelleration chambers added to the barrels, making it fire much longer distances. 'Holocannon-' A dangerous weapon that fires a phased- out beam of energy, when it fully passes through a target, materializes, making it devastating against all opponents. Used instead of Heavy Gauss Cannons on most Heavy Destroyers. 'Tombscythe-' A staff with a particle projector at the end, and a large, scythe-like, fractial edged blade on one end, which is equavilent to a power weapon. is very similar to a Staff of light, but is more used for swinging in arcs rather than like a spear. '''War Carapace- '''Heavy Armour equippable by a necron lord, making the user alble to withstand tremendous punishment and shake off the heaviest payload. This confers the lord a 2+ armour save. '''Staff of Darkness A Staff of light using warscythe technology in the blades, making any armour it is directed against useless. Ignores all saves Blade of the C'tan An extremeley powerful artefact, the weilder can summon small amounts of the C'tans power and use it to blow up his foes as if they were made of clay and to casue seismic tremours enough to create volcanoes. Ignores all saves Supreme Blade of the C'tan The Most powerful artefact that in the necron's armoury, weilded only by the Lord Primus, this staff allows the user to summon up large amounts of the C'tans power, strong enough to explode entire continents by itslef, but used by an already powerful lord, this device is a force to be reckoned with. Ignores all saves HQ SPECIAL: Arkhtyr R'a- 200 points Arkhtyr Nesphis Karnahkom R'a Primus (or just simply Arkhtyr R'a) is the Supreme Lord of the Necrus IV Tombworld, his name translated into english means "The great and ancient lord of the rapture". He is described as "The beacon of terror, destroyer of hope". With ease he can wipe entire planets clean of life and shatter entire systems into mere dust, with the wonders of the arcane technology of the necrontyr. Second only to the C'tan, he is a very powerful figure of the necron threat. His bitter hatred of the living is shown in every way, even looking at him will cause anguish; in his presence few dare to even look at him, and take their own lives so that they no longer suffer. Even hardened veterans who have stood their ground while facing daemons, tyranids monsters and chaos lords find their bravery tested to the very limit when they are confronted by Arkhtyr. Number/Squad:'''1 '''Weapons: '''Supreme Blade of the C'tan (Warscythe with built-in gauss cannon) '''Options: Arkhtyr is a Necron lord and therefore may take up to 100 points worth of wargear from the Necron Wargear Section of the Armoury. Character: '''Arkhtyr is an independent character. '''SPECIAL RULES: Fearless: '''Arkhtyr is assumed to pass all morale tests, even if faliure is normally automatic, and cannot be pinned. '''Necron: '''Arkhtyr follows all the Necron rules on page 13. '''Deathless: Arkhtyr may retry failed "we'll be back" rolls, but instead of a 4+, on a 5+. Eternal Warrior: 'Arkhtyr is immune the the effects of the Instant Death rule. '''Relentless: '''Arkhtyr may move and still be able to shoot with his weapons at full capacity. '''Arcane Power: '''Arkhtyr has the power to shatter systems and destroy entire civilisations. During the assault phase roll a D6, if it is not a one may chose one of the following powers instead of assulting normally, if a one is rolled intead is left with 4 toughness until the end of the phase: *'Reality Warp: Arkhtyr rips the fabric of space-time, creating a gravitic shift that can be likened to a black hole. Using a large blast template, and roll to scatter, but any rolls of a "hit" still count as being scattered using the small arrow on the hit symbol. Range: 36" Strength: 6+D6 (Cannot exceed 10) AP: D6 *'Energy Nova:'' ''Every enemy model on the battlefeild within line of sight get hit with a S:2'' 'AP:2 '''attack. *'Solar Surge: '''Any Model within 24" will be pinned, but with only 5 leadership (unless it would normally be less than that) '''Loathing of the living: '''If Any models that are not necrons (Including allied ones), that are within 8" of arkhtyr, a D6 must be rolled, and on any result other than a 1, Arkhtyr will assault them in the assault phase. Elite/Troops: The following is an Elites choice, but if they start the game attached to a squad of troops, counts as a Troops choice. '''SPECIAL: Horaphis R'a- 130 points Known as The burning eagle of fear, a tactical genius, was the Commander in cheif of the Necrontyr homeworld's military. Renowned military leaders that have outsmarted even tyranid hive tyrants have found themselves quickly overtaken by Horaphis's genius. Number/Squad:'''1 '''Weapons: '''Staff of Darkness (Staff of light with gauss rules for shooting) '''Options: Horaphis is a Necron lord and therefore may take up to 100 points worth of wargear from the Necron Wargear Section of the Armoury. He may also upgrade his Staff of Darkness to a Blade of the C'tan (Warscythe with built-in gauss blaster) for a further 20 points. Character: '''Horaphis is an independent character. '''SPECIAL RULES: Fearless: '''Horaphis is assumed to pass all morale tests, even if faliure is normally automatic, and cannot be pinned. '''Necron: '''Horaphis follows all the Necron rules on page 13. '''Deathless: Horaphis may retry failed "we'll be back" rolls, but instead of a 4+, on a 5+. Relentless: Horaphis may move and still be able to shoot with his weapons at full capacity. Tactical Genius: '''Horaphis, and any squad he is attached has the move through cover special rule, and may infiltrate. They also have the Misdirect ability (Same of the Deceiver) Any friendly model within line of sight may re-roll failed leadership tests, and any squad he is attached to gain a 1+ ballistic skill and weapon skill bonus. '''Stealth: '''Horaphis and any squad he is attached to have 1+ added to their cover saves. Elites: '''SPECIAL: Nephetubis- 50 points Supreme Pariah, which also is the Master of Techno Mages (Secifically Pariahs (aka Techno Mages), and artificial intelligence) The eternal guardiun of Arkhtyr R'a, he directs the artificial intelligence and the pariahs to bring fourth the galaxy's destruction. Is a heavily upgraded Pariah. Number/Squad:'''1 '''Weapons: '''Warscythe with built-in gauss blaster '''Character: '''Nephetubis takes the role of a regular Pariah, he follows all the pariah rules, plus the following: '''SPECIAL RULES: Independent character: '''Nephetubis is an independent character, but can only join a necron lord or a squad of pariahs (or both). '''Psychic immunity: '''Nephetubis has the pariah gene in his DNA, and is immune to all psychic attacks and force weapons. Chaos daemons, and any other kind of daemon must roll 2D6 and multiply the result by 3 to see if they can see him, as if the night fighting rules are in play. '''SPECIAL: Sethus K'taran- 50 points The Master of the Harvest (and the Immortal, Tombkeeper and Destroyer Master), with the word of Horaphis, Sethus directs the armies of the tombworld to harvest the living. Appears as a lord, but is actually an Immortal. Number/Squad:'''1 '''Weapons: '''Gauss Blaster '''Options: Sethus may exchange his gauss blaster for a staff of light for 10 extra points. He may also take up to 30 points worth of wargear from the necron armoury. 0-2 Tombkeepers- 32 points per model Number/Squad:'''1 '''Weapons: '''Gauss Blaster '''Options: May have disruption feilds at 2+ points per model. SPECIAL RULES Necron: Follows the necron special rules on page 13 Energy feild: The Tombkeepers have a 5+ invulnerable save Troops: 0-2 Elite Warriors - 22 points per model Number/Squad:10-20 Weapons: '''Gauss Flayer '''Options: May have disruption feilds at 2+ points per model SPECIAL RULES: Necron: '''Elite Warriors follow the necron rules on page 13. '''Energy Feild: The warriors have a 5+ invulnerable save. Disclaimer This Fan-made Codex is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. Category:Codexes